


【民诺】春梦了无痕（part？）

by kaihei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihei/pseuds/kaihei





	【民诺】春梦了无痕（part？）

“帮我搞定李组长。”  
中午李马克的一句话，让罗渽民一直心神不宁。  
第六次放下针管笔，看着被画歪的线条，罗渽民有些自恼地巴了巴头发，然后重新抓起笔，在手里来回转个不停。  
“咚咚——”轻巧地两声敲门声，让罗渽民手里的针管笔直接停下了转动，而掉到了桌上。  
“请进。”罗渽民看了一眼在桌上滚了一点点距离就停下来的针管笔，然后视线转向了门外。  
李帝努左手臂上挂着中长款呢外套，右手拿着公事包站在门口。看了一眼小小隔间里那略有些凌乱的办公桌和正坐在办公桌后抬头看着自己的罗渽民，李帝努本想直接进去的脚步顿了一顿，“你下午发消息给我说有事想问，什么事？”  
“进来说吧。”罗渽民有些无奈地挠着头发从办公桌后站了起来，绕到办公桌前靠在了桌边，身形刚好挡住了桌上那凌乱摊放着的设计图。  
李帝努看了看罗渽民这斜靠在桌前的样子，没出声，走了进来后顺手带上了房门，随手把公事包以及外套放到了罗渽民面前不远处的办公椅上，“说吧，什么事？”  
罗渽民的视线直直地看着李帝努的脖颈处，白色衬衣领口打着一根很低调的黑色领带，这凸显着李帝努脖颈的线条很漂亮，白皙的皮肤看起来有种别样的美感。  
“这根领带你一直都戴着？你很喜欢这根吗？”  
没头没脑的冒出了这么一句问话，李帝努皱了皱眉，实在是不知道这事有什么重要的，需要特意叫他下班后来设计二部单独问的，“是的。不过这个和你要问的事情有……”  
“我记得，这是你大四毕业那年的生日收到的匿名礼物，和这条领带一起的，还有一封告白信。”罗渽民打断了李帝努的疑问，自顾自继续说着，“那会儿你天天都会看那封告白信，还一直压在枕头下收藏。你难道就没有想过去了解一下，是哪个你的爱慕者送了你这根领带和告白信吗？”  
“我不知道是谁，可是Jaemin，这个事情很重要吗？你找我来就是为了问这个吗？”李帝努耐着性子扶着椅背站在那里与罗渽民对视。  
“其实……”罗渽民站了起来，慢慢走到了椅子旁，手抚上了那根黑色领带。手才顺着到了领结的地方，握紧后用力往下一抽，灵巧的领带结顺势松开了，黑色的领带就滑落在了罗渽民的手里，躲过李帝努伸过来要抓回领带的手，罗渽民又凑近了一些，在近在咫尺的距离停了下来，脸上突然露出了似笑非笑的表情，“领带和信，都是我送的。”  
“什么？！”李帝努原有些不耐烦的表情瞬间变了，惊疑不定地看着罗渽民。  
罗渽民也不解答，只是低下头凑近极轻地吻了吻李帝努的双唇，在李帝努还未反应过来前，就不着痕迹地整个人贴近了他，抓过他还扶在椅背上的双手反剪到背后，用刚才拿到手的黑色领带绑住了。  
“罗渽民！你干什么？！”李帝努这才从突如其来的亲吻中回过神，开始试着挣脱被反绑的双手，有些恼怒地看着罗渽民，可是一对上罗渽民那让人摸不透情绪的眼神，李帝努开始感到害怕，不断往后退去。  
罗渽民似乎并不想就此罢休，亦步亦趋跟着李帝努后退的动作，逼着他到了墙角，看着他双手背在身后挣扎着很焦虑的样子，罗渽民心有不忍，可还是放弃了解开束缚的想法，“Jeno，已经很久没听到你喊我名字了。”  
“罗渽民，你……”李帝努依靠着墙角，还未开口把话说完，就再一次被罗渽民吻住了，这一次不再是蜻蜓点水那样的亲吻了，似是探索一般，罗渽民任何一处都不放过，温柔细致地吻了个彻底。李帝努因双手被缚，无法推开这个强吻自己的人，而身后也没了退路，只能左右躲闪着想要逃开这容易让人心动沉沦的感觉。  
手轻轻抚上李帝努的脸颊，罗渽民拉开了一点距离，看着因为吻而略带红肿的双唇，有些痴迷地用手指轻轻滑过，“Jeno你恐怕是不记得了，那一年散伙饭你喝醉了，我把你扛回宿舍后，你一直拉着我哭闹，说还没和人谈过恋爱没接过吻，大学里要留下遗憾了。之后你把我推倒在床上强吻我的时候，就和刚才一样，笨拙又没有章法，可是吻得很仔细。那个吻，你不记得没关系，我会永远都记得的。”  
李帝努听了这番话后，脸色一阵红一阵白的，突然就不知道要再如何辩驳了。看着又一次靠过来准备吻自己的罗渽民，李帝努下意识皱眉闭上了眼低着头，这样的举动让罗渽民顿了顿，并没有再靠近，只是停在了极近的位置，轻声问着，“Jeno，你就真的这么讨厌我吗？”  
“没有！”下意识地回了一句后，李帝努略微把头抬起来了一些，可是还是不敢正视罗渽民，“你要我说再多次都行，我没有讨厌你。快帮我把领带解开。”  
“无论我做什么，你都不会讨厌我吗？”伸手挑起了李帝努的下巴，罗渽民此刻已经整个人贴近了李帝努，甚至还单腿挤进了李帝努双腿之间，有意无意地蹭了蹭那敏感的位置。  
被这样亲密的举动挑逗着，李帝努的眼眶有些微微发红，难耐地轻哼了一声后，就被罗渽民用吻堵住了声音。似乎因为刚才的那番话在心里起了微妙的作用，李帝努这一次没有躲闪，没有反抗，只是顺应着罗渽民的吻，随着心里蠢蠢欲动的本能，有些笨拙地回应着，这一举动，让这个吻越来越浓烈，似要融化了彼此，和对方合为一体那样。  
很长久缠绵的吻，即便到分开后，还是让本就没有什么经验的李帝努有些失神地张嘴喘着气，眼眶里含着眼泪的状态，分明是开始有些情动的证明。  
“Jeno啊……”开始有些嘶哑的嗓音，如催眠一般在耳边响起，可是却又如勾魂一般让李帝努浑身一颤微微发着抖，“不要怕。”  
衬衫的扣子依次被解开，突然暴露在空气里的皮肤，被微凉的空气刺激地激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，李帝努发着抖往身后的墙角又靠了一下，反被冰冷的墙面的强烈反差给惊到了，整个人向前倾去，这一倾就让他整个人靠在了罗渽民的肩上。  
罗渽民单手搂住了怀里人的腰，时重时轻地在腰上揉捏着，这引得怀里人颤抖地越发明显了，而还停留在他胸前解扣子的手，则是顺势顺着裸露光洁的皮肤轻轻地抚摸着，兴许是手上温热的触感，李帝努并没有排斥这样的亲密爱抚，反倒是无意识地晃了一下身子，紧贴着罗渽民的身体想要汲取多一点的温暖。  
温热的手掌渐渐向下，当覆上下身那鼓起位置的时候，李帝努忍不住惊呼了一声，勉强抬起头看着正低头凝视自己的罗渽民，最终选择倔强地咬着下嘴唇低下头继续靠在罗渽民的肩头，不愿示弱。  
“你还是这么敏感，那次你和我挤在一张床上夜聊的时候也是这样……”对着那已经染上红晕的耳朵，罗渽民轻吹着气缓缓说着过往的事情。  
“闭嘴！不许再提那一次！”李帝努很没底气地打断了罗渽民的话，虽然是呵斥，可是音调中带着一点点的哭音，让人听了有些挠心的酥麻感。每每自己回想起当年夜里的糗样，李帝努都恨不得找个洞把自己埋了了事。那一次本来聊的好好的，如果不是因为开玩笑闹的两人躺在床上打闹一不小心罗渽民碰到了李帝努的关键部位，恐怕也不会有了后来罗渽民执意用手帮李帝努解脱这样的事情发生。当李帝努释放在罗渽民手里的时候，他一直都闭着眼不敢看罗渽民，死咬着的下嘴唇也成功地阻拦了所有的呻吟呜咽声，而罗渽民当时也只是轻手轻脚地独自下床去水房里清洗了一下后回来继续搂着佯装入眠的李帝努没说什么。那一夜的事李帝努只字不提，他一直觉得男人在激动的时候会突然有欲望是再正常不过的了，可是为什么，为什么罗渽民那会儿会从背后搂着自己说要帮自己？从未有过的感触让李帝努每一次想到的时候都会脸红到不行，或许只因为那个时候大家都年轻气盛又未经情事的缘故吧！除了这样的解释，李帝努找不到更适合可以说服自己的理由了。  
既然怀里人并不想听到自己说起过往，那么最真实的感触应该会让他的身体最先回忆起来。罗渽民嘴角弯了弯，覆在下身的手并没有停止动作，开始隔着外裤的面料若有似无地上下抚摸了起来，怀里人强忍着的呜咽声轻不可闻地从嘴角流出，在罗渽民听来分外动听。趁着怀里人正难耐地靠在自己肩上来回蹭的间隙，罗渽民解开了李帝努的皮带和裤腰上的扣子，原先横插在双腿间的腿也退出来了一些，裤子没了束缚和阻碍后便向下滑了下去。光洁的两条腿瞬间就暴露了出来，还不等李帝努想着把腿并拢，罗渽民又一次单腿挤进了两腿之间，随着面料的粗糙感摩擦着双腿间那细嫩的肌肤，白皙的皮肤上渐渐出现了淡淡的红色痕迹，如此敏感的触碰，让李帝努的呼吸声又重了几分。  
罗渽民的手轻轻拉开了一点内裤的边，才探入握住那炙热的存在后，怀里人就开始挣扎着要离开这个温暖的怀抱。好在原先搂着腰的手并没有放开，反倒是毫不留情地搂紧了几分，控制着怀里人不能再多动弹了，罗渽民就着低下头紧贴着李帝努耳边轻唤他名字的姿势，那探入内裤里握住炙热的手开始一点点撸动了起来。  
“Jeno，Jeno不要怕……”  
没有言语的回应，只剩下肩上那间或出现的呻吟呜咽声，似乎梗在了喉咙口发不出来一样，李帝努一直低头埋首在罗渽民肩上，身体随着快感的动作颤抖着，下意识更靠近一些，熟悉的快感一遍遍冲击着大脑，那一夜的感觉又一次回来了。其实自那一次在罗渽民手里释放之后，李帝努似乎再也没感受过如此强烈的快感了。这种在别人，尤其是自己熟悉又信任的朋友手里毫无保留释放的羞耻感夹杂着特有的快感，是自己一个人的时候所无法做到的。  
并没有持续多久后，李帝努便缴械投降了，释出后的虚脱感让他就着依靠的姿势，大口大口地喘着气，好在罗渽民并没有松开搂着的手，才让李帝努能够继续勉强站着。  
“Jeno……”  
“渽民，帮我把手松开。”定了定心，缓了一阵后又有些力气了，李帝努才开口，那略带讨饶的软软的语调让罗渽民终究还是心软了，所以搂着腰的手轻挑了几下后，绑着手的领带就松脱了。  
获得自由后李帝努并没有推开始终搂着自己的罗渽民了，反倒是动手开始解罗渽民的裤子。  
“Jeno，你这是……？”  
“你自己明明都胀得很难受了吧？都顶到我了……我只帮你一次，别指望我技术有你这么好。”李帝努微凉的手指一覆上裤子里那鼓鼓囊囊的存在后，脸上就更红了一些，微微皱着眉的样子很是好看。  
不同于罗渽民手心的温热感，李帝努怕冷体质的缘故让他的手常年都是冰冰凉的，这对于罗渽民那火热的下身来说可是非常大的刺激。静静感觉着那双冰冷的手在自己的下身上来回撸动着，罗渽民只有紧紧搂着李帝努，嗓子里传出的低吼声证明了他此刻的快感，传到李帝努的耳朵里，只是让他更没什么章法规律的加快了手里撸动的动作。  
过了很久，罗渽民的下身只见更大了几分，并没有想要释放出来的意思，这让原先被弄得一身汗的李帝努又急出了一层薄汗，心里的尴尬感越来越甚了，难道自己技术真的这么差？一丁点儿都不想要释放吗？  
“Jeno。”罗渽民只觉得想得到更多，抱着怀里人的力度又大了一些，好在怀里人并没有出现排斥这因抱紧后产生的压迫感的情况了。  
“你怎么持久力这么好……”只是小小抱怨了一句后，李帝努继续着手里的动作，虽然很酸很累，可是说了要帮他，也不能半途而废了。  
“Jeno，我想要更多。”  
“我这不是在帮你了么！”  
李帝努语调里不自觉的撒娇调调，让罗渽民心里的那种酥麻占有感越发严重了。松开紧锢着他的双手，拉开了一些距离，看着李帝努那红着脸撅着嘴正低头认真手里动作的神情，罗渽民二话不说低下头含住了微微撅起的双唇，一遍又一遍亲吻着，啮咬着，仿佛想要将他吞进肚里一般，这样的热情比起之前的浓烈感，更让人措手不及。李帝努哪里受得了这样突然压下来的吻，手里的动作骤然停下，只能条件反射性地抬起手去推拒着罗渽民的胸口。  
这一停顿，反倒是让罗渽民占到了先机，毫不犹豫把李帝努下身最后的庇护褪下，一手搂着腰，另一手探过李帝努的一条腿顺势勾起挂在了自己的臂弯里，引得原先还在推拒亲吻的李帝努无暇顾及继续反抗的动作了，只能下意识地双手搂紧了罗渽民的脖子来想办法保持自己的平衡不摔倒了。罗渽民凑近的火热下身，就这么来来回回在李帝努的后面轻蹭着。这一动作让李帝努的小腹一紧，似乎瞬间明白了他想要更多的是什么了，开始扭动着要躲开，而搂着脖子的双手又因为害怕太难堪地摔倒，所以不敢轻易松开了，双手就这样绞在一起，别扭地挂在罗渽民的脖子上，半推半就着这个还未停止的吻。  
这一次停下亲吻后，罗渽民就额头顶着额头的距离看着脸上满是汗水和红晕的李帝努，两人的气息近在咫尺，吸入吐出的，满满的都是对方的特有味道。  
“Jeno，我要你。”  
“罗渽民！”  
“对不起，我一直都爱着你……所以，我想要你。”  
“罗渽民？……罗渽民？……罗渽民！……”  
……

 

罗渽民睁开眼的时候，刚好对上了李帝努那有些忧虑的双眼，好在看到他醒来后，李帝努就松了一口气，然后站直了身子。  
“你最近经常加班不回家吗？竟然趴在办公桌上睡着了，我喊了你半天你都没有醒。”  
听到这里，罗渽民终于从趴着的姿势坐了起来，双手抱着头，有些头疼地开始整理思绪。刚才的一切，都是自己做的南柯一梦？眼角撇到自己下身裤子那里早就搭起的帐篷，罗渽民在心里暗骂了一声，竟然在公司打瞌睡的时候做春梦到这个地步，自己的自制力真是有够差劲的了。  
“你下午发消息给我说有事想问，什么事？”李帝努退到了办公桌对面的办公椅边上，看着还低头在那里自恼的罗渽民，考虑早点问完早点回去了。  
“你先等我一下。”同样的问话，同样的场景，这对罗渽民无疑都是一个致命的诱惑，抵不住诱惑犯下错误的行为，并不是现实里的罗渽民会做的事情。就见罗渽民猛地站起身，快步走出了办公室，站起身的瞬间一不小心带到了早已冷掉的咖啡杯，可是他无暇顾及这些，也没有因为李帝努看到咖啡洒掉后发出的惊呼而停下脚步，大步向卫生间的方向冲去。  
看着罗渽民火急火燎冲出去的架势，李帝努有些无奈地撇了撇嘴，然后卷起袖子，抽过一旁的纸巾盒，开始清理被弄脏的办公桌，好在桌上摊放着的设计稿离得较远，并没有怎么弄脏了。李帝努一边熟练地把设计稿和针管笔拿远一些，一边擦拭着桌上的咖啡渍，间隙看到的那完成了大半的设计稿，忍不住停下手里的活计，仔细看了起来。  
不愧是年级第一得了设计大奖的人，这让自己都甘拜下风的设计图果然做的很精巧，只要再动几笔设计细节，就可以更多方面的增强建筑的实用性了。李帝努似是下意识地就提起笔在原先的设计稿上加上了小小的备注，太过投入的状态，让他都没有注意到罗渽民已经解决了问题从卫生间回来了。  
“这根领带你一直都戴着？你很喜欢这根吗？”  
这句话的响起，让还在手里写写画画的李帝努突然停下了动作，“抱歉，一时没忍住，就直接在你的稿子上……”  
“Jeno，你很喜欢这根领带，所以一直戴着吗？”  
“啊，是的，我挺喜欢的。”  
一切，都和梦里发生的一切无差，罗渽民突然心里有些悸动，想要把一些话挑明了说开。  
“我记得，这是你大四毕业那年的生日收到的匿名礼物，和这条领带一起的，还有一封告白信。那会儿你天天都会看那封告白信，还一直压在枕头下收藏。你难道就没有想过去了解一下，是哪个你的爱慕者送了你这根领带和告白信吗？”  
“我知道，这些都是你特意准备了送给我的生日礼物。”  
和梦里完全不一样的答复，让还想要进一步说什么的罗渽民微微一愣，“Jeno，你……知道这是我送的？”  
“从一开始我就知道了。”李帝努皱了皱眉，低头看了一眼被自己改了一半的设计稿，然后合上针管笔的笔盖，放到了一旁，“和你认识这么久，你的用词习惯和字迹我不可能不知道。就算是电脑打印稿可以掩盖字迹的事实，可是那些有些古怪的句式，也只有你才会这么说了。更何况……”说着抓起了胸前的领带，李帝努翻了过来露出了背面，“Dunhill的限量款领带，在我们读书的那个小城市里，本就没几家专卖柜台，我去调查问了一下营业员后，听大概描述也能知道是谁了。我认识的人里面，只有你符合‘又高又帅而且超有礼貌的大男生’这个形容的了。”  
“那你之后……都不问问我？”  
“我有暗示过你，等你自己主动和我解释。可是暗示了几次看你都没有想解释的意思，我只能当做是你和我开了一个玩笑而已。”李帝努的一声轻叹，随着桌上的设计稿一并被推到了一旁，“不说这些陈年旧事了，你今天找我来是有什么事想问的？”  
罗渽民突然间很挫败，也不再想要循着梦里的对话继续说什么了，只能深呼吸冷静后，道出了这一次找李帝努单独来谈话的目的。

【关于这次的竞标，我需要你的帮助。】

-end-


End file.
